


The Coat

by kyluxtrashbin (Starkiller95)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: It's just full of sad feelings, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, The Greatcoat, based on a drawing by first-disorder on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller95/pseuds/kyluxtrashbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He clutched the coat tighter, snuggling into it. The silk lining felt cool against his skin as he wrapped it around himself. He fell asleep feeling more empty than he ever had before.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disordr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disordr/gifts).



Kylo pressed his nose to the wool fabric of Hux’s coat. He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the general. He missed him. It had only been an hour and already he missed him terribly. It might as well have been a year, a century, a millennium. He clutched the coat tighter, snuggling into it. The silk lining felt cool against his skin as he wrapped it around himself. He fell asleep feeling more empty than he ever had before.

xXx

It has been two weeks. Every night, Kylo pulled out the coat, buried his face into it and breathed. He missed Hux. He’d been gone for so long, or at least that’s how it felt to Kylo. He drew back as he realized the place where he usually hid his face against the coat no longer smelled like Hux. Frantically, he shifted the coat to find a new place that still carried the scent.

There it was. That almost piney scent, mixed with leather and a soft musk. Kylo’s muscles slacked as he wrapped the coat around himself once more. He fell asleep wishing Hux was in his arms instead of the empty coat.

xXx

It had been shortly after this night that Kylo realized he couldn’t sleep with the coat every night and still expect it to smell like Hux. He was much more careful now, hanging the coat in his closet and only pulling it out to curl himself into it on particularly bad days.

Today was one of those days. Snoke had been pushing him harder and harder until he felt like he would break. In Hux’s absence, Kylo had grown tired of Snoke’s abuse. He had relied on Hux for support, but that was gone now. He removed the coat from the hanger in his closet and laid back heavily onto his bed. His body relaxed as the coat settled onto his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around it and rolled onto his side, searching out the one place he knew of which still held the faint traces of pine. His eyes closed and he relaxed, falling into one of the few peaceful sleeps he was blessed to have nowadays.

xXx

It had been a month since Kylo had started sleeping with the coat wrapped around him. The night he realized Hux’s scent was gone was the night he broke down completely. He laid as still as he could, his shoulders shaking with the effort of holding back tears. He wasn’t strong enough for this. No training could have prepared him for the pain he felt.

He missed the way Hux would curl into his chest when they slept. The coat was a poor replacement. He missed the soft kisses he would wake to, being placed gently over his skin, Hux’s lips trailing over Kylo’s chest and neck. He hasn’t felt that in so long. He missed the fingers running through his hair. He missed the warmth of the the body next to him, the one whose lines he’d memorized and traced over a thousand times. He wanted it back. He wanted everything back. He wanted Hux.

xXx

The coat was worn and ratty now, after months of being slept with. What shape the stiff wool had once held was gone. The coat was now limp and shapeless. Kylo didn’t bother hanging it up anymore. All traces of Hux were gone. There was no point. Yet he still couldn’t bring himself to wash it, fearing he would rinse away any small comfort it brought him.

The coat lay on top of Kylo’s unmade bed, tangled haphazardly in the sheets. Kylo returned from training, his body exhausted. He had nothing left to give. He was drained, body, mind, and soul. He peeled off layers as he made his way to the bed. He crawled under the blankets, pulling the coat under with him. He tucked his face into the collar, breathing in. It had become a habit. THe only thing that filled his nose was the smell of his own soap and stale sweat, left over from the nightmares that so frequently tormented him.

Kylo Ren, a man which the galaxy had feared, cried himself to sleep for another night, clutching the crumpled coat. That was all he had left after the execution, and he held it tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings about Kylo missing Hux, especially after I saw this gorgeous work of art: http://first-disorder.tumblr.com/post/145046067304/can-i-prompt-kylo-sleeping-with-huxs-coat
> 
> Long story short, I wrote some tags and made myself sad.


End file.
